dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aroghin (3.5e Race)
Summary::Tall humanoids with grey skin. They tend towards stoicism and emotional control as a means of dealing with their racial curse. =Aroghin= Aroghin are outlanders, not caring to look in on the world around them. They are often too concerned with matters within their own land to bother dealing with the other common races. They possess a racial curse that allows them to transform permanently into a muscular granling. Personality Aroghin tend to be reserved in social situations and willing to take orders well, with a never-give-up attitude and a noble demeanor that can turn just as ugly as any situation they find themselves caught in. Aroghin tend to be proud if born into a high class of society. Though, due to schooling, they tend to see some of the other races as beneath them, especially humans and malaquians. When not showing pride for their heritage, they have a lean toward depression and introspection. Often, they display wild mood swings over slight matters. Physical Description Aroghin are tall for being related to humans, ranging from 5’6’’ to 7’ tall, tending toward the latter. They have strong, chiseled features with smooth, gray skin, ranging from darker to lighter in tint. Their straight hair comes in a variety of human tones, but is more subdued, as are their eyes. Dull Brown, Dark Gray, Slate, Sand and Rust are all common colors of hair and eyes. Taller aroghin appear like stretched humans, being thinner than humans of the same height, but more muscular. As in humans, their women tend to be shorter and softer in appearance. Strangely, black hair is much more common among women than men. They live as long as humans, though aroghin women tend to live longer. Relations Aroghin do not get along well with other races, though this is mainly due to their long history, as aroghin hold a racial grudge against humans and their close kin. Oddly, the farther away a race is from being human, the less they typically care about it. Small races are of little concern, and monstrous humanoids are likely to form alliances with the aroghin against humans. Though, aroghin will tend to view these other races as beneath them, they have no problem using another race's brute force as an expendable weapon. Alignment Aroghin society, in its decay, forces a nature of selfishness upon its people. This creates a slight neutral evil bend in their population, but depending on their position in the social structure, and general life outlook, an aroghin may be of any alignment. Lands Aroghin live in monarchies, with a ruling King or Queen that can rule for centuries, as aroghin royalty hold secret and ancient cursed magic to prolong strength and life. This King rules as a Living God, decreeing law as need be and taking whatever suits his desires from his people. Citizens may choose not to worship the King, but are expected to show loyalty without question, lest they be cruelly punished. Aroghin society is split into definite classes, with the warrior priests at the top, then the nobles, working class, and granlings at the bottom, who often feel the lash of their masters. Their cities are built to reflect this, with the finest and strongest buildings in the center and walls to separate the classes as they radiate from a central palace where their ruler dwells. The outer most rings of buildings are often poorly kept and rotting as if the soul of the city itself is dying. Religion An aroghin may personally worship any deity he wishes. Though, deities that ferry the dead into the afterlife are most common, as death and dying are important to aroghin culture. However, it is the city's God King that is truly the center of praise in any aroghin land. While it is not necessary to lay offerings or heavy taxes to the God King, he does demand utter obedience and absolute devotion from his people. For this, the God King is gladly worshiped as he delivers peace and protection to his people. However, due to the curses of the magic placed upon him, the God King endures the memories of old pains. He does not sleep or tire. Language As aroghin are isolated, they only speak Aroghin. Well learned and studied aroghin are more likely to pick up languages other than Common first. Common is often viewed as crude and simplistic, so most aroghin avoid learning it on cultural principle. Their language is both harsh and fluid. Simple conversation is often rough and gutteral, but whispers are smooth and silky. Their language is quite complex, containing many duplicate-meaning words for different situations. The different words used are also a clue as to how the aroghin wishes to be perceived by his fellows. If he wishes to appear strong, he will use the harsh words, but if he wishes to appear intelligent and wise, he will use the fluid words. Names Aroghin names tend to use bold syllables to reflect strength, and calm syllables to reflect wisdom and strong character. They introduce themselves with their surname (family name) first, followed by their true name. As long as no two members of a family are present, it is socially acceptable to call an aroghin by his surname. Most aroghin prefer to be called by their full name when appropriate. Aroghin have been known to change their names after dramatic life experiences, though most simply choose a title that fits appropriately for formal introductions. Names given in parentheses are how non-aroghin commonly pronounces their names. As general rules, when spelling aroghin names, a''' is followed by '''h, ck is que, and a g in a male name is doubled. * Strong Male Names: Ahkmagg (Akmag), Ahzreim (Ozreem), Gegglahroque (Geglarock), Hahyukahl (Hayucall) * Wise Male Names: Boebahl (Bo-ball), Nahmon(Namon), Pahrous (Parus), Poipahl (Poy-pal), Sahsahm (Sasam) * Strong Female Names: Ahmahroque (Amarock), Gahrgruh (Gar-gra), Quiknah (Quickna), Spliekieh (Spliky), Vielguh (Vilga) * Wise Female Names: Ellneim (Elnem), Nahinah (Nina), Pahpliah (Poplia), Veahrah (Veera), Ziurliah (Zerla) * Surnames: Ahzooth (Ozooth), Cahleethou (Cle-thoo), Guormggahr (Gormgar), Nahceptuuh (Naseptoo) Racial Traits * : Aroghin are muscular, with tireless strength. * ( ) * : As medium size creatures, aroghin have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Aroghin base land speed is 30 feet. * Endurance: Aroghin gain Endurance as a racial feat. * Wounded Soul (Ex): Aroghin brought back from the dead via magic suffer 2 points of Constitution burn which can only be healed naturally. This ability burn never reduces his Constitution below 1, nor does the Constitution loss lower his HP below 1 per HD. * Cursed Bloodline (Ex): All aroghin possess the ability to transform into the powerful granling. This ability is a standard action and must be made of the aroghin’s own free will without coercion. This magic is instantaneous and irreversible, save for divine intervention, and can only be called upon once by any individual. An aroghin, who becomes a granling, can never again take aroghin form, even through magical means. * Racial Bonus: +2 on Intimidate. Aroghin are bold and create a presence that demands attention. * Slow Healing (Ex): An aroghin has a natural healing rate half as fast as other common races. They heal only 1 HP per 2 HD for a full 8 hours of rest. * Anger Mastery (Ex): Aroghin are capable of performing careful, intelligent activities in situations of extreme emotional stress, such as during a barbarian's Rage. During these situations, he is able to use skills, feats, cast spells and activate magic items as normal. * Automatic Languages: Aroghin. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Rom Setting